I'm Still Carrying a Little Hope
by ChaseThisLightWithMe
Summary: One-Shot. Alec is always interrupted by his family and Magnus is always left hanging. Their relationship was always going to be complicated. I suck at summaries, really. Rated T to be safe.


**Heya guys!  
>Not that anyone was really on the edge of their seats waiting for anything I posted, but I meant to finish this ages ago and never found the time, it took me longer than normal to write up, I just wanted the ending right, but we'll see from what you guys have to say, give it a try and shoot a review!<strong>

The morning carried along the chill from the night, securing a light mist around the denser areas of the city. Despite the sun's futile attempts to heat up the Earth the cold could only be driven away by the arrival of late morning. Time did that. It always changed things. There wasn't a reverse button.

Alexander Lightwood sat on a slightly damp park bench, fidgeting uncomfortably. His jeans and sweater barely kept the coolness at bay, but it was something he didn't might, the slight bite always made him feel awake, alive.

He had already consumed a scalding coffee at the institute, so his insides were buzzing with a caffeine rush, probably a bad combination with his nervousness, now he was just a jittery mess that was constantly checking his phone.

He'd never been to this park before. He guessed it was pretty ordinary. Green. Neatly kept. Just like any other one he'd visited before.

It was alive with foot traffic, some carelessly strolling and some running. Alec envied those who could take their lives slowly, without always worrying about what they did, unlike him, who had to sneak out at 7:30, leaving a vague note just so he could be where he was right now, on time. Everything he did was premeditated now. It wasn't right. Deep down that lack of freedom really pissed him off, but he kept it buried so well he himself was barely conscious of it.

Arriving early was a let down since no one was ever there to appreciate your punctuality, but Alec didn't expect the commute to be so easy. All the precautions he took had apparently been useless. Now he was stuck waiting with all this negativity filling his thoughts.

He took another glance at his phone. No Messages. No calls. 8:07AM

He sighed.

He didn't expect anything, at least that's what he told himself. He felt stupid enough to actually let himself think someone would bother with him. They had now reached a point where the other person had probably given up on Alec and found someone new.

Yet he still continued to check his phone for something, anything he might've missed since the five seconds that passed after he last looked.

"No matter how much you stare at it, the phone is _never_ going to ring"

Alec jumped, completely neglecting to notice the man approach and take a seat beside him.

"Don't startle yourself sweetheart, it's only the magnificent me"

Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn, was languidly stretched out on the park bench like he had been there all along, his tall frame resting against the backing and legs splayed out straight, blocking part of the walkway in front.

He had his left elbow propped up on the chair and his eyes trained on Alec

All negative thoughts and emotions immediately dissolved from Alec's head in the warlock's presence. He appraised the man opposite him and his ostentatious outerwear, all jeans, boots and colour. The T-shirt he wore made Alec blush. It read; "This T-shirt would look so much better on your bedroom floor" Alec was selfishly a tiny bit grateful for the fact that he was well away from home so the chances of him bumping into anyone he knew was minimized, especially when he was sitting with the colourful man, who was giving him a sly grin that was majority teeth and allure, causing more heat to rise up to Alec's cheeks, he didn't think he could explain all of this to anyone.

If Alec thought he was uneasy five minutes ago he was positively anxious now. That smile said a lot more than it should and even with his little experience in understanding what the warlock _didn't _say he _knew_ what lay behind it and the thoughts that accompanied it.

"Did you just _materialise_?" Alec stage whispered, still completely ignorant.

The replying laugh was so beautiful that Alec forgot to be concerned if he was being laughed at. "Nope, you were staring pretty intently at your phone, it was kind of easy to sit next to you and go unnoticed."

"I thought you were going to cancel on me" Alec told Magnus, hoping to explain his distraction. He chided himself for not having an ounce of Magnus-like charm so he wouldn't sound half as pathetic.

Magnus' eyebrows shot up. "_Me_ cancel on _you_? Darling, you're the only person I would bother to get up so early for and meet in some random garden"

The phone in Alec's hand buzzed.

**Hey there, hot stuff ;)**

It was Magnus.

"Did you do that by magic?" He asked, blush deepening.

Magnus simply smirked. "No." He raised his right hand - which was casually resting at his side out of sight - where his phone rested in his palm and fingers drummed along the side. "though, I suppose my texting abilities could be labelled as magical" the warlock mused.

If it were possible, Alec's tomato-state worsened. "Oh" he added lamely.

"You're cute"

"No, I'm not"

"And a bad liar"

"Stop that"

"Stop what? Telling the truth? If I'm not mistaken, lies are much worse than the truth" he grinned

Alec looked down, unconsciously biting his lip, hiding his face from Magnus.

They'd been 'seeing' each other for 3 weeks now and Alec wasn't sure what they were, but ever since he made that call he knew there was part of him that felt at ease. He didn't have to worry about his secret with Magnus mainly because Magnus didn't question him about it or particularly care; they were in the same boat in that sense. It was Magnus' care-free nature that balanced out Alec's consistent concern.

It was comforting and completely new for Alec.

"As much as this is all nice and you are quite content with trying to ruin me with that lip biting, but" Magnus put his hand over Alec's "what do you say to some breakfast? Or brunch? Dinner? Dessert? I'm not fazed."

His hand was warm over Alec's and reluctantly, he applied a little more pressure in return. Magnus smiled.

He was finally getting a response out of Alec, who was usually a highly strung ball of nerves. He found it endearing, especially paired with those blue eyes and black hair.

"O-kay, where should we go?" Alec hesitated, but figured they'd still be far enough from the institute.

Magnus' grin broadened showcasing his perfectly white teeth "I have a little place in mine, come on" he got up "we need to go on a bit of a walk"

* * *

><p>"Magnus, you can't be serious, I'm not going down there, we'll probably be attacked"<p>

"Good thing I have a Shadowhunter as a boyfriend"

Down there was an alleyway that was somehow devoid of most light despite it being morning. Garbage was scattered all over, rustling in the wind that ran down the space between two tired-looking buildings, once it breathed over Alec he shivered.

Magnus noticed the hand in his tighten. Alec had actually let them hold hands for the entire time they walked, which was _beyond_ unusual for him. Speaking too soon, Alec's grip disappeared and Magnus ignored the emptiness he left.

"It's just a short-cut anyway Alec"

"A short-cut where? Death?" he mumbled under his breath "So much for romantic"

"What?" Magnus didn't catch the last bit of Alec's words, if he did, the younger boy wouldn't have stood a chance against the force of an overjoyed warlock.

"I said... we better move on"

"If you say so darling, just trust me"

Standing side by side they both walked into the uncanny darkness. Alec could hear Magnus' footsteps close by but refused to release the concealed Seraph blade at his hip.

"Here we are"

"And where is here exactly?"

"Don't be like that Alexander; I can hear the doubt in your voice"

A sliver of light crossed Alec's vision and he could see the faint outline of Magnus two steps ahead of him.

"In here, darling"

Inside was warm and inviting, a tiny diner that was hidden among the bustle of the city, it had booths lining the edges, only one was occupied.

"How did you know about this place, it's in a dark alleyway?"

Magnus gave Alec a look that said, _please-Alexander-give-me-some-credit-I've-lived-here-longer-than-you_

"The best part about it is it's actually close to my apartment. I did say short-cut"

They sat opposite each other in a booth farthest from the entrance, Magnus watched Alec scan through the menu.

"I think I'll ha-" Magnus didn't get to find out what Alec was going to order instead the shrill ring of Alec's phone filled the small area.

"Sorry Magnus" he fished out his phone, looked at the screen and sighed.

Magnus should have guessed; if they were actually making progress in their relationship or on a date like now his family would always squeeze their way in somehow and rip Alec away for some silly excuse and Alec would go willingly because that's who he was and Magnus was left to go back to his apartment alone.

He didn't recall a single time where Alec came and left without an interruption. All their dates ended prematurely, Magnus made himself a promise that next time he had Alec to himself he wasn't going to bother to observe the pleasantries and meals, instead show him what he was missing out on every time he had to tend to one of Jace or Isabelle's disasters

It was so funny to know this boy had Magnus already running in circles without even knowing it.

"Magnus..." Alec didn't want to look him in the eye, not wanting to do this to the warlock again.

"You have to go and save the day for people who don't even appreciate you, while I stay here, when I could be appreciating you in more ways than you could think of, it's fine, say hi to Izzy for me" Magnus' tone didn't change once and his face was a blank mask.

"I had a really great time up until now, you know that right?"

Magnus knew he was just being difficult but all he managed was a simple "Yep"

Alec looked around and then leaned forward to place his lips gently over Magnus', Magnus couldn't wait for the day that Alec might stop checking before he kissed him in public.

"Don't forget what I just told you" Magnus said, looking up at Alec's standing frame.

"Say hi to Izzy for you?" Alec was puzzled.

He had to fight back an eye roll "Sure"

He left in a flash of faded clothing. Magnus folded his arms, more annoyed than he anticipated being.

A head of black hair re-entered the diner. Magnus had to admit that his insides did a somersault when he saw the boys face come passed the door, only for it to die mid-flip.

"Which way do I go? I can barely see a thing."

"Left sweetheart" was all the information Magnus bothered to give.

* * *

><p>A coffee, some shopping and a steaming bath later Magnus had rid himself of all negative energies he had focused on every single member of the Lightwood family other than Alec and it was only 2:30. He was proud of himself.<p>

Applying a new ring of eyeliner and gelling his hair into spikes his thoughts did not stray from Alec.

He understood Alec's position and thought he was old enough to accept that he wasn't going to come first in Alec's priorities but Magnus wanted to be juvenile. He wanted to complain and protest. To be the child in the room that screamed until he got what he wanted, but that would only achieve in losing Alec faster. God, he was already thinking he was losing Alec; didn't he just finish being a negative Nancy?

Only watching hours of back-to-back F.R.I.E.N.D.S could help Magnus now. He parked himself onto his beautiful couch and did exactly that.

It was well past 9 o'clock when an episode was wrapping up and there was a knock at Magnus' door. He was half tempted to ignore it; no client was worth stopping his marathon, but he realised it was his door, _not_ his buzzer, which only meant one thing...

Alexander Lightwood stood there looking guilty as the door was warily drawn open.

"I'm sorry Magn- Hey!"

He was grabbed by the collar and pulled into the apartment, the door slamming shut behind him.

Magnus kissed Alec hard, wanting to commit it to memory, putting all his built up emotion into keeping this boy against him.

He _did_ tell himself he'd cut to the chase the next time he saw Alec.

His hands fell to Alec's hips, running his thumbs over the soft flesh where his pelvic bones poked out, slipping into the smooth indentations that led below his waistband. Immediately, Magnus got the reaction he wanted. Alec stiffened; his body going rigid, lining up with the wall Magnus had him against, eyes rolling back as he let out a long held breath, sounding like a whimper. Magnus's thumbs dipped just below the line Alec's jeans created, not even reaching a destination, hands splayed out warmly on his hips, the gentle pressure Magnus applied pinned the other boy's lower half securely. Alec shivered and Magnus began innocent kisses at his exposed throat, working his way up to the corner of Alec's mouth. Once he reached his lips the softest moan of compliance drifted out.

Magnus could almost feel the tension falling away from the Shadowhunter as he kissed back.

They had done this many times behind closed doors, but making out on the couch didn't come close to what they were doing against the wall. Alec's sweater was riding up as Magnus' grip at his hips did not allow for it to fall back into place. His tongue dove into the Shadowhunter's mouth not really asking for permission, simply taking what he claimed to be his. Alec didn't protest. Their tongues weaved together in complicated manoeuvres, Alec falling behind, gasping for breath, but Magnus didn't stop, his lips barely leaving Alec's skin for more than a second.

He allowed the boy a moment of respite before beginning again. This time he extricated Alec from the wall and they both stumbled toward through the living area, waists bumping into the kitchen counter. It was sufficient for Magnus, who lifted Alec to sit on the bench without breaking their embrace.

Alec fumbled at the back of Magnus' clothes, trying in vain to find purchase but every time he tried a new sensation shot up through him and he'd unintentionally let go. Magnus had groaned when Alec accidentally pulled his hair, so he chose to twine his fingers deep into the spikes and pull, at the same time locking Magnus into place so Alec could ravish him in return.

The warlock stood in between Alec's parted legs, gliding his hands up and down his thighs rhythmically, _up and down, up and down, _almost hypnotic, too bad he was far too gone to notice anything, reduced to a gasping, tingling puddle of goo.

Somehow they had managed to briefly stop and less than gracefully bump their way into the High Warlock's magnificent bedroom. Alec had only realised where he was when his back made contact with the plush yellow comforter. He noticed there was glitter even on the ceilings from what he could see with Magnus hovering over him, gently prodding him towards a pinnacle of pleasure with his careful ministrations.

Deft fingers reached his jeans once more, this time successfully popping one button free, enough to reveal the beginning of black boxers that concealed the only part Magnus wanted to get to. They brushed passed the lip of his underwear and Alec gasped.

"Nnn… Mag-" he scarcely managed to choke out. "I ca- I don't think I can… nnn-not right now." Alec's hand cupped Magnus' chin, lifting it up gently to face him. "Sorry" he mumbled.

Magnus supported himself up over Alec, both arms stood on either side of the boy's body, looking down, cat's eyes meeting wide, innocent, a little scared blue eyes, and he saw exactly what made him fall for this Shadowhunter, even after such a short time. He was so gorgeous but too stubborn to even notice. His strength outshone his beauty in so many ways; to suffer in place of others, to be the mature one, to always be there. Magnus wished he could receive the same treatment; to be attended to at the drop of a hat simply because of the love that held them together.

He rolled to his right side and rested a hand on Alec's stomach, who was still trying to regain his breath and hide his blush.

Magnus smiled to himself, realising that Alec was with him now, not to ask for favours or for a secret date, but to be with him, taking the initiative and making it up to Magnus because, even if he didn't meet Magnus' feelings yet, he still cared for him and that was enough to know for now.

Maybe there was some hope for them after all.

**So? What are you thinking? I wanna know!  
>I guess you guys know what I'm going to say again! Kiss may be crap and the mistakes - excuse them! :)<strong> **Thanks!**


End file.
